hong_kong_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Basics
Creation for Kindred of the East and Hengeyokai Everything here will be cut and dry. This page will be a basic introduction to making a character for the game. For this chronicle, characters will be allowed from every Dharma--except the heretical Dharmas. However, do note that some Dharmas can be difficult to play (e.g. Devil Tigers) and integrate successfully into a functioning wu. The important part to remember in Dharma selection is to play what you wish, but remember the Kuei-jin view that each of the Dharmas has a function under heaven--be it a charitable and just Crane to a vile and wicked Devil Tiger. It is this belief in solidarity and purpose under heaven that keeps Kuei-jin society functioning. Concept: This is the easiest part to work with. What kind of concept does the character fit? Is she a former member of a tong? A street punk? Business woman? Artist? What formed this person in life? An interesting part of this in Kuei-jin is that concept may form the basis of WHY the character has returned from hell. What obligation, what task left undone, what lack of fulfillment gave the character's P'o the strength and rage to rip itself from Yomi and back into the world? You were in hell, make no mistake about it. Why? And why did you come back? Also included in Concept: Balance of Chi Virtues, Direction, Dharma, Nature, and Demeanor--per the book. Attributes/Abilities/Advantages: These are strictly by the book. Please note the difference in how Linguistics is run as a skill. Characters may not begin with more than two dots any single Martial Art style at initial creation. Finishing Touches: Characters will receive 120 experience points with which to customize their characters. These points are spent, after initial creation, as experience points and are spent accordingly. During this step, characters may have their Dharma level increased (up to a max of 3) for ten experience points per level. Characters may not purchase above 4 dots of Martial Arts in any style even after this experience is granted. ☀'HENGEYOKAI CHARACTER CREATION ' Creation for Hengeyokai The creation of your Hengeyokai character will be cut and dry. This section will be a basic introduction to making a character for the game. For this chronicle, mostly all Shifters, Breeds, and Auspices are available – except for the Kumo. Due to the nature of the chronicle, the Kumo will not work in conjunction with the Emerald Court and would function with a sentai. As you select your Shifter Type, Breed, and Auspice, consider the functionality of all three. There will be a place for you within the Courts. However, how strong of a place you have solely revolves around your ability to make a functioning character. It is in your best interest to ‘work with’ the others within the game. See that I didn’t say ‘like’. Concept - '''Concept is significantly more important than wielding the strongest character. If you have to be good at something, decide what your character is a ‘pro’ at, and then create the functionality of that character. Maybe there were a high school pianist before their first change. How about lowly market vendor? Or possible the victim of gang warfare? There has to be a reason as to why your character hat its ‘first change’. It doesn’t need to be over the top, but it has to work with the setting. There must be balance between Heaven and Earth, all have a function within the wheel, and the wheel must continue into the next age. '''Attributes/Abilities/Advantages: These are strictly by the book. Please note the difference in how Linguistics is run as a skill. Characters may not begin with more than two dots any single Martial Art style at initial creation. This includes Kalindo. Finishing Touches: Characters will receive 120 experience points with which to customize their characters. These points are spent, after initial creation, as experience points and are spent accordingly. During this step, characters may have their Rank increased (up to a max of 3) for ten experience points per level. Characters may not purchase above 4 dots of Martial Arts or Kalindo in any style even after this experience is granted. Umbra/Fetishes/Talens: Please keep in mind that the Beast Courts have varying views that are in stark contrast to their Western kin. The Courts hold honor, duty, and respect to the spirits, and their world, to the highest degree. Binding spirits within fetish and talens have their own consequences, depending on your species and how the methods were performed. Furthermore, the lands within the Umbra are vastly different than the West. Civilization within the East has existed for thousands of years more than the West, and it has certainly taken its toll. All spirit bound items, merits, and flaws must be approved by the Storyteller before game play. On Influences Influences work differently in Hong Kong. Some are diluted due to the overwhelming pressure of Beijing on local affairs. Others are more effective in a space than the Influence named for that space due to the peculiarities of Hong Kong life. And still others are simply not possible to attain; at least, not without a character background far beyond the limitations of even the boosted starting stats provided for this game. Below are a few of these. '''Bureaucracy: '''The city government enacted rigorous reforms after the end of British colonial rule. The result of these efforts was a shockingly efficient bureaucratic process, especially where city development is concerned. Don't expect to be able to gum up the works as easily as in the West unless you have serious other Influence to back up your mis-filed forms. '''Finance: '''This is the King of local Influence. Hong Kong's worth to the world is as a financial center, and this is entirely reflected in the local Influence landscape. Finance can get nearly anything done, as long as it's either local, or truly international. It falters against the Mainland, though, so don't get too cocky. If you rile Beijing enough, especially with Finance, they will come to get you, regardless of your ties in Hong Kong. The current regime has already arrested several tycoons of ten figure net worth in Hong Kong hotels for crimes or corruption on the Mainland. '''Industry: '''Hong Kong's status as the export kingpin of southeast Asia has long since vanished. The factories have moved to the Mainland, or even further afield; the warehouses are following rapidly. Industry Influence will manifest mostly as connections with entities on the other side of the border. '''Transportation: '''Hong Kong sits at the mouth of a massive Mainland industrial zone, the Pearl River Delta. The whole world buys, manufactures, and sells goods here; and nearly all of it passes Hong Kong right on by. However, there are still the goods and people that do flow through Hong Kong, be it at the port, the land border crossing, HKG airport, or the ferries to and from Macau (Las Vegas's bolder, and much bigger counterpart). Knowledge of the complex web that binds Hong Kong together from border to border, to say nothing of the MTR within the city, and the sea connections to the outlying islands, can be even more beneficial than in the West. '''Media: '''The Hong Kong press has been under siege for 20 years. Mainland forces want it silenced entirely, or cowed into abject submission. Hong Kong elites want it to stop revealing their scandals. The citizenry want ever more sensational stories about both of the above, at ever cheaper prices. Nevertheless, the press persists. Hong Kong is well known for a fierce style of investigative journalism that roots out even the most well kept secrets. As a result, sometimes the press will be of use where even an inside track will leave you wanting... '''Police: '''After a series of scandals in the early 2010's and a period of increased politicization of operations, culminating in heavy handed responses to popular protests in 2014, the force once known as "Asia's Finest" is struggling to regain the trust of the citizens they protect. The Mainland security apparatus has become more and more brazen over time as well, going so far as to arrest/abduct Hong Kong residents, taking them to the Mainland to make forced confessions and undergo reeducation. This crisis of confidence has yet to be resolved, but the morale of the force has been shaken. Influence here is likely to be more tenuous than usual. '''Military: '''Hong Kong is protected militarily by the People's Liberation Army. Characters without SIGNIFICANT ties to Beijing will have no way to garner ANY Influence here. On Politics Influence Navigation Home About Hong Kong Denizens of Hong Kong Kuei-Jin Kin-Jin